custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Berix
Berix was an Agori of the Water Tribe. History Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Berix began his life on Spherus Magna roughly 150,000 years ago. Hailing from the eastern regions of Aqua Magna. As he grew older, Berix came to befriend an Iron Tribe Glatorian named Telluris, studying mechanics under his tutelage for many years until the Dreaming Plague consumed the Iron Tribe. By the time of the Core War, Berix came to participate in the combat sparingly, putting his knowledge to use as a field medic on behalf of the Water Tribe. As such, Berix spent the earliest years of his career defending the Water Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Tarix's forces. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability as a symptom of increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a planet-wide shockwave known as The Shattering was known to have been triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling to large chunks of the planet away from the surface. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Berix was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna and was cut off from his homeland in the Aqua Magna region. Bara Magna Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his comrades, Berix was one of several Core War combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Berix became an advocate of the Agori Social System. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Tajun unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Berix was known to have established himself as a scavenger, trawling the Wastelands of Bara Magna for mechanical components needed to facilitate technological advancements. Adept at salvaging and repairing his findings, Berix would eventually grow obsessed with the process of salvaging treasures, however, earning an unsavory reputation as a thief in a number of villages. During one of his travels, Berix discovered a piece of parchment, which he identified as being a part of the Book of Certavus. Some time after this, Berix also excavated a Core War vehicle with the help of Crotesius. Aiding the Fire Tribe Agori in the repairs for some time, Berix witnessed the creation of the Cendox V1, a self-propelled chariot that would become a formidable staple of Fire Tribe vehicle matches. Over the course of his travels, Berix came to discover an access panel leading to the Laboratory of the Great Beings hidden in Tajun. After several visits to the Laboratory, Berix discovered an ancient coin and encountered Kiina, who had been using the Laboratory as a remote sanctuary. Owing to his reputation as a thief, the Glatorian forbade Berix from ever returning. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Berix and his fellow Water Tribe members struggled after the Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats. With the Rock Tribe challenging the Jungle Tribe's claim to a newly-discovered oasis, a young Glatorian named Gresh was elected to participate in an arena battle in Vulcanus, accompanied by Tarix and Strakk on his journey. Making his way to Vulcanus in order to exchange some components, Berix was intercepted by a Bone Hunter named Fero and chased across the Wastelands for some time. Rescued by the arrival of the three Glatorian, Berix accompanied Tarix, Gresh, and Strakk for the remainder of their journey, despite being ambushed by Vorox and forced to fend off the Sand Tribe Warriors. Eventually defeating the Vorox and making their way to Vulcanus, Berix was present to witness Gresh's defeat at the hands of the Skrall combatant. Several months later, Berix journeyed to Atero arena to spectate in the Great Tournament, intent on witnessing Tarix once again earning the title as the reigning champion from the previous year. With a marked Skrall absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Berix was one of many Agori spectators caught off-guard when a Skrall strike force stormed the city, disrupting the first match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, the Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat escorted by Tarix and Kiina, Berix and a number of Agori spectators were escorted to safety. Regrouping with his allies, Berix witnessed Tarix publicly pledge to defeat the Skrall before a number of Glatorian and Agori survivors, though he personally entertained no thoughts of supporting the Prime Glatorian in this endeavor. Arrival of Mata Nui With the Glatorian uniting to thwart a Bone Hunter assault on Vulcanus, Berix remained in Tajun for some time. With Tarix journeying to Tesara for an arena match against Vastus and Kiina accompanying Ackar to an arena match in Vulcanus, Tuma came to observe that Tajun was undefended and led a united strike force of Skrall and Bone Hunters on the village. Seeking shelter from the raid, Berix returned to the Laboratory of the Great Beings, where he hid for several hours before Kiina, Ackar, and a mysterious traveler named Mata Nui entered, supporting a gravely injured Gresh. Scolded by Kiina for returning to the Laboratory, Berix set about tending to Gresh's injuries. Despite succeeding in healing the Glatorian, Kiina remained mistrustful of him, suspecting him to be a traitor responsible for leaking information to the Skrall. After hearing that Mata Nui had once piloted the Great Spirit Robot and that he intended to return to the Matoran Universe, Berix and Gresh resolved to accompany him on his quest, intent on freeing Bara Magna from Skrall aggression by uniting the Tribes. Escaping the Bone Hunter patrol, Berix and his companions were able to reclaim Kiina's Thornatus and travel north to Tesara, intent on spreading word of the unified Skrall and Bone Hunter assault to the Jungle Tribe. Over the course of their journey, Mata Nui was able to use the Kanohi Ignika to augment the weapons of the Glatorian, enabling them to manipulate their dormant Elemental Powers. Setting up camp in the Wastelands, Berix witnessed Ackar endeavoring to teach Mata Nui a number of fighting techniques, chief among which was the value of anticipating an opponent's strategy. Berix thus continued with Mata Nui on his journey to Tesara, where he witnessed Ackar and Kiina disrupt the Arena Match between Tarix and Vastus. Met with mixed reactions but earning the audience of both Tarix and Vastus, the Glatorian informed the arena of the attack on Tajun and proposed a counterattack on Roxtus in the hopes of driving both the Skrall and Bone Hunters from Bara Magna. Winning over the support of the Glatorian and Agori spectators, Mata Nui unlocked the Elemental Powers of Vastus and Tarix, equipping them to join in the cause. Having caught sight of Metus engaging in nefarious activities, Berix followed the Ice Tribe Agori into the Hot Springs of Tesara. Still skeptical of Berix's true allegiances, however, Kiina in turn tailed the Agori and confronted him about her suspicions. Giving away her position by accusing Berix, however, the pair were ambushed by Bone Hunters and captured at the command of Metus, who revealed himself to be the traitor before instructing the Bone Hunters to transport Berix and Kiina to Roxtus as prisoners. The following morning, word reached the Glatorian that Berix and Kiina had been abducted by Bone Hunter spies during the night. Summoned to Roxtus for a confrontation with Tuma, Mata Nui set off alone, entrusting Ackar to lead the Glatorian in their efforts to piece together the settlements of Bara Magna. Suspended in a cage together, Berix was able to convince Kiina of his innocence and resolved his differences with the Glatorian before witnessing the arena match between Tuma and Mata Nui. Outpacing his opponent and identifying a weakness between his shoulder blades, Mata Nui was able to overpower his enemy by exploiting his weakness, winning the freedom of Berix and Kiina. Having mustered support from the Tribes of Bara Magna, Ackar would later lead a united fighting force of Agori and Glatorian to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city, arriving in time to reinforce Berix as the Skrall turned on them. Joining the battle, Berix participated in a campaign to drive the Rock Tribe from their ancestral home, accidentally mounting a Rock Steed and using it to trample a squadron of Bone Hunters. Claiming a Skrall shield in the process, Berix was eventually buried beneath a pile of cascading rubble and rendered unconscious. Bulldozing over the enemy forces with their numbers, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won the day, suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Berix then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Berix, like the rest of the Agori, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Berix and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Berix assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside Kiina and Ackar for the duration of the conflict, Berix was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits An eccentric outsider, Berix is basically good-hearted. He's learned to survive by scavenging and making use of various bits of equipment he has salvaged. He's also stealthy, and able to figure out how various gadgets work together. Unfortunately, he is disliked by other villagers and Glatorian, who mistake his scavenging for thievery. As a member of the Agori species, Berix was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, he did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Weapons Berix wielded a Water Sword and a Shield to protect him from creatures in the Wastelands. He also earned a Skrall shield just after the Battle of Roxtus. Forms Trivia *Berix was voiced by James Arnold Taylor in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. Category:Agori Category:Bara Magna Category:Water Category:Spherus Magna